Dreams
by SilverLeafHorse
Summary: Set in the Voltron Legendary Defender World- Princess Allura keeps having visons of another Lion and its pilot, so she sends the team out to hopefully bring the Pilot and Lion home. This is going to be a hard misson, especily for the 4 boys! WARNING!: CONTAINS MAYBE UNKNOWN INFO ABOUT PIDGE! Rated T becuause of caution!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: GOTTA WRIGHT STORYYY! no AU :3**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Allura's POV:**

"Allura," The voice was at the back of her head. "Princess Allura, You were saying?"

 _Shiro. Come on Allura snap out of it._

"Sorry, um, ok, anyways. I've been having visons about another Lion,"

"Is there a pilot," Pidge asked,

"Where is the lion," Lance said,

"Do we know if it has a pilot," Hunk asked.

"Woah, Woah. One at a time. Not at this moment Pidge, The Lion is also located on Earth, Lance, and Hunk, I believe the Lion has found its Pilot but is waiting for the Creature to come to it." I recited rather fast, "But, Im sending All of you back to Earth to find a girl matching this disctiption," they all nodded, "She has Blue-Gray eyes, almost white, Dark brown hair, and is rather tall," The Force started to walk out of the room before she remembered something from her visons,"Oh! Also, She has a slight fear of men and loud sounds," They started walking to where they could bord the Lions when she remembered another thing," Shes also only 10 1/2 years old!" She yelled after them, when she heard Shiro say a little to late,

"WHAT!"

 **MOO HAHAHA! Another short first chapter! Please know I had to come up with a random age for the caracter so I chose my roleplaying age! Also, yes, I do have a slight fear over Men and am terrifyed of loud sounds. Its for personal reasons, and no, No abuse is involved XD HAKUNA MATADA (or whatever its called) see you guys next chapter, also im gonna get this story to chapter 4 before starting the game of tag! Toodles!**

 **3 Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, well, I decided the character is going to be ok with men she just gets a little jumpy around new people! Hope you guys are enjoying!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **_'s POV**

"And this, is the St. Louis Arch during construction." Said the Tour Guide with clear exitment in his voice.

"We know, dumby, we Live here," My friend Annalise snorted in my ear.

"Shh, Be polite Annalise," My Best Friend Brian whisper/yelled at her.

 ***Air Plane like noises***

"Hm, Rather loud wasnt that," I questioned.

"Yea, Sounded like 5 Giant airplanes combined in one," Brian started Fangirling.

"Sure, thats EXACTLY what it was," Annalise mummbled and Brian Play-punched her in the arm.

 ***Thump***

"What-" Brian started

 ***Thump, Thump***

"Was-" Annalise continued

 ***Thump, Thump***

"That?" I finished.

"Hm, Let me look and see what that noise co-" The tour guide stopped mid-sentance. "Woah..."

Annalise Elbowed me, "Wanna go see what that 'woah' was about," I shurged and the three of us set off twards the front door of the museum.

 **Shiro's POV:**

Maybe landing our Lions in the middle of the city was a bad idea. Apparently we forgot that the people here havent ever seen 5 giant Lions.. well, we have a girl to find.

 **\- 2 hours 4 minutes later-**

"We still havent found the girl and we only have 1 hour 56 minutes until Allura has to close our way out," Pidge pointed out.

"I know," I answered, "We need to find that girl, and soon."

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted what looked like a school bus. Well, this Earth was sure more outdated then all of the other planets we have been to.

"That Bus might be by where she is, she might be in the museum, on a, well, Field Trip I guess," Pidge suggested.

"Ok, well then, lets go.l I dont like this planet," Lance whined, "It's boring!"

 **AN: Wrighters Block sorry hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, Im gonna try to make this interesting but I have a little bit of wrighters block so im gonna try to push past that! Im gonna try! Also, Today I went horseback riding (yes, I am an equestrian) and I fell off for the first time! Yay! also, RangerSparky, The 'Secret' is that Pidge is really a girl named Katie (I believe, i already forgot), but some people already knew that :) now to the story!**

 **Shiro's POV**

We decided to look around in the Museum. But before that, we had to test out Pidges new update to our Lions, and our Uniforms. Made just for this trip. Pidge had updated the lions to cloak into Earth cars, and for our uniforms,she added a Button to witch we could change into normal Earth clothing. They worked.

Keith said nothing, as he liked his old outfit much better. He had gotten a plain red Short-sleeve shirt with black jeans and Tan sandles.

"Awesome!" Lance yelled, He had on a Blue Tank-top with White stripes, Beige Shorts, and black converse hightops.

"Cool!" Hunk said. He was wearing a Yellow Tank-top with a brown leather vest and Camo shorts with Brown Sandals.

"Its ok," I had a Black Long-sleeve shirt on with Black jeans, Black Sneekers, and sunglasses.

Pidge had chosen a Short Green Dress-shirt with Blue Jeans and Green flip-flops, She also had chosen to make herself a Purse-looking object that had a hidden camara and mic recording for Allura and Coran to keep watch.

 **-10 minutes later-**

After they had gotten tickets to get into the museum they almost immediately ran into one boy and two girls rushing to get to the exit. The young boy ran into Keith, The girl with long messy blonde hair ran into Lance, which, as always, turned him into a complete Flirt, and lastly a tall girl, with Brown hair, and Light blue gyay eyes that were almost white ran into me.

"Sorry!" The boy and the girl that ran into me yelped. The Blonde girl was to busy trying to get Lance away from herself.

"No worries," I said, "What are your names?" I asked.

"Im Annalise Broner" the Blonde Said,

"Im Brian Carwt, Nice to meet you." The Blonde Boy said,

"My name is Bailye Miller," The girl that ran into me replied and bowed so slightly you wouldnt see it if you hadent been living with a princess.

"Well, if you dont mind me asking, where were you all heading?" I asked,

"just som-" Bailye was cut off by Annalise,

"Going to check out what our 5th Grade tour guide said 'woah' about. It looked like five Giant lions," Annalise interupted.

Of corse this was Lances loud mouth to kick in, "Wanna see them?" He blurted.

"Yeah!" Annalise and Brian yelled.

"I dont know..." Bailye started, recieveing a glare from Her two friends, she siged, "Fine," She looked at Lance, "Make it quick though."

They Walked out to the Lions as cars and Brian and Annalise both sighed in disapointment, but all of a sudden Black uncloaked himself and leaned down, inviting Bailye into the Pilot Chamber.

She looked at me as if asking permission and I nodded, knowing that Black had found the Purple Lion Pilot.

 **AN: Ohhh! Clif Hanger! Ill get chapter four out tommarow! Good night!**


	4. Update

**Hey guys, Im putting this on both my stories. Im getting alot of rude and demanding messages from someone im not nameing, but if you want me to continue either of my stories Im asking for at least 3 reviews so I know people are reading, I could also use some ideas.**

 **-Silver**

 **P.S Im starting a Walking Dead fanfiction soon! I could use some Ideas for story names! What about The Countdown? So ill choose my other 2 fav names and put up a poll for a week!**


End file.
